Tout est sous contrôle  enfin, je crois
by SOM-house
Summary: "Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de croiser les yeux de Jung Su que celui-ci déposait ses lèvres sur la joue de son cadet, à peine à un petit centimètre de sa bouche." -LeeHyuk-
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Fishy

Pairing : LeeHyuk

Rating : K+

Ça faisait déjà deux minutes. Deux minutes que ses deux iris brunes étaient fixées sur lui, détaillant chaque parcelle de son corps, ne quittant pas des yeux cette chair nue qui s'offrait à son regard. Il aurait sans doute pu continuer très longtemps ainsi, ne se lassant pas du ballet hypnotique qui se déroulait devant lui que représentaient les incessants va et vient de cet être qu'il aurait voulu .. Dévorer tout cru. Oui, ça devait sans doute être ça. Il continua de scruter cette magnifique créature jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre aussi silencieusement qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Enfin, même en entendant le panneau de bois s'écraser contre le mur, il n'avait pas arrêté son observation. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une voix s'éleva qu'il daigna lever les yeux.

« Lee Hyuk Jae ! Veux-tu bien s'il te plaît arrêter de regarder mon poisson rouge comme ça ? Tu vas le traumatiser si tu continues .. »

Le rappeur leva la tête pour regarder Dong Hae, qui venait de faire irruption dans leur chambre, armé d'un sèche-cheveux et à moitié nu, et qui désormais le contemplait les sourcils froncés, planté dans l'entrée de la pièce. Les yeux d'Eun Hyuk détaillèrent rapidement la silhouette de son meilleur ami avant qu'il ne soupire en se relevant, s'écartant du bureau où trônait joyeusement un bocal avec un unique poisson rouge, fierté incommensurable de son colocataire et dont le danseur n'avait qu'une idée en tête depuis qu'il l'avait acheté, c'était de le piquer sur une broche et le foutre sur le barbecue.

« Dong Hae .. c'est quoi cette manie de se trimballer torse-nu ? Je sais que t'es fier de ton torse, mais c'est pas la peine de l'exhiber autant ..

- Ooooh, mon Hyukkie serait-il jaloux ? »

Le dit Hyukkie adressa un regard incendiaire à son meilleur ami qui se dirigea limite en gambadant vers son lit, jetant son sèche-cheveux dessus et attrapant la chemise qui y traînait. Ce type était un abruti, Eun Hyuk se le disait environ cent fois par jours. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il l'adorait. Une fois que l'abruti eut donc passé une abominable chemise à carreaux roses et oranges sur son dos, le danseur s'était rapproché de lui et appuya son index au milieu du torse de Dong Hae.

« Si tu ne veux pas que je regarde ton poisson comme si je voulais le manger, fallait pas le mettre dans notre chambre !

- C'était soit ça, soit le garage, Jung Su a été formel .. Tu veux quand même pas laisser ce pauvre Fishy tout seul, dans le garage et le froid ? T'es pas sadique à ce point .. hein mon Hyukkie ?

- T'as été assez con pour appeler ton poisson comme toi ? « Fishy » ?

- Une meilleure idée peut-être ?

- C'est ton poisson, pas le mien ! S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'aurais déjà embroché !

- Je t'interdis d'y toucher ! Sinon tu peux dire adieu au stock de glace à la fraise qui traîne dans le congélo .. »

Le duel de regards noirs qui suivit fut intense. Très intense. Hyuk Jae avait laissé sa main retomber le long de son corps, et fixait sans ciller les iris chocolat du chanteur. Celui-ci avait croisé les bras sur son torse et pinçait les lèvres, défiant sans gêne le regard haineux de son aîné. La scène était tout de même bien ridicule, disons les choses comme elles sont. Le Eun Hae dans toute sa splendeur, en matière d'imbécilité on ne fait pas mieux, parce qu'en arriver à se regarder comme si on ne rêvait que d'une chose, c'était d'arracher les yeux de l'autre, tout ça à cause d'un poisson rouge .. Oui, il fallait être de l'Eun Hae.

Cette bataille muette aurait pu continuer encore très, très longuement, encore plus que ce que l'on peut supposer – ils étaient capables de ne pas dormir de la nuit pour ça, de ne pas se quitter même pour aller aux toilettes juste histoire de ne pas perdre ce combat. Seulement quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement. Pour la seconde fois en l'espace de deux minutes, la porte s'écrasa contre le mur, surprenant les deux coréens qui tournèrent la tête dans un même mouvement pour voir Kyu Hyun débarquer comme une furie dans leur chambre.

« Que quelqu'un me retienne de le tuer, hurla le maknae en se jetant sans gêne sur le lit de Dong Hae.

- Plaît-il ? répliqua le plus vieux du lot.

- Hyungs ! Vous êtes plus vieux tous les deux, il vous écoutera peut-être ..

- Hyunnie, si tu nous dis pas ce qui cloche, on va avoir du mal à t'aider !

- La ferme stupide poisson, et laisse-moi parler !

- Toujours aussi aimable, grogna Dong Hae.

- Lee Teuk a débranché ma PS3 ! »

Autant dire qu'avec une déclaration pareille, les mâchoires des deux aînés se décrochèrent sous la surprise. Ils savaient que leur maknae était un accro aux jeux vidéos, petit prince capricieux à ses heures qui adorait se faire dorloter par ses aînés lorsque « ça n'allait pas ». Mais jamais encore Kyu Hyun n'avait débarqué dans leur chambre pour pigner parce que sa console de jeu avait été débranchée par le grand manitou.

Passée la surprise, Eun Hyuk tourna le tête pour interroger son colocataire du regard. Il était visiblement aussi perdu que lui. Le rappeur était partagé entre l'envie de rire au nez de son cadet pour faire un caprice de la sorte, et celle de le câliner pour le réconforter. Dong Hae quant à lui, avait juste envie que le chanteur dégage de son lit qu'il avait, pour une fois, eut le courage de faire en se levant ce matin. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent ni besoin de prendre le maknae dans leur bras en étouffant un rire, ni de virer celui-ci du lit à coups de pied au cul, puisqu'un hurlement retentit du couloir.

« KYU HYUN ! ARRÊTE DE FAIRE L'ENFANT ! »

Semblerait donc que l'auteur du crime dont l'accusait le plus jeune n'était pas des plus heureux en ce moment. Au grand bonheur des oreilles de Dong Hae et Eun Hyuk, leur leader ne débarqua pas dans leur chambre en écrasant la porte contre le mur, puisque celle-ci était déjà grande ouverte.

Les deux danseurs regardèrent donc, surpris, la tête orange qui leur servait de grand chef débarquer à son tour dans leur piaule, les écarter sur le côté tous deux et se planter devant le lit où était assit Kyu Hyun, poings sur les hanches. Comparé au précédent combat muet, tout par les yeux, rien avec le corps, la scène qui se déroulait maintenant dans la chambre avait atteint un niveau d'absurdité que même le Eun Hae n'avait pas réussit à rejoindre, et ce malgré tous leurs efforts. Malgré leurs batailles d'œufs durs dans la salle de bain, malgré la teinture rose pour les slips de Si Won, malgré la colle sur le journal et malgré même les photomontages avec le corps des SNSD et les têtes de leurs amis placardés dans toute la maison. Non, même malgré tout ça, voir Kyu Hyun faire la moue, serrant dans ses bras l'oreiller de Dong Hae, les larmes aux yeux face à un Lee Teuk enragé après que les deux soient entrés comme des furies dans une chambre qui n'était pas la leur pour se mettre à beugler comme des vaches, ça paraissait vraiment pas normal.

« J'ai juste une question, hyung, osa demander Eun Hyuk.

- Quoi encore ?

- Vous êtes très sérieusement obligés de vous prendre le chou dans notre chambre pour une histoire de PS3 débranchée ? Non parce que sinon, le salon peut être très bien pour ça ..

- Hyuk Jae, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Dehors !

- Je refuse ! Vous débarquez en hurlant dans notre chambre et c'est nous qui devons sortir ?

- Dehors ! »

Cette fois-ci, Lee Teuk avait même renoncé à fusiller le maknae du regard, et s'était tourné vers le principal danseur de son groupe pour se planter à quelques centimètres à peine devant lui. Hyuk Jae le scruta un instant, une bizarre impression de déjà vu avec son affrontement précédent tournant en boucle dans son esprit. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas un Dong Hae qu'il dominait de deux petits centimètres et dont il savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour les menaces de mort envers son poisson rouge, mais bel et bien un Jung Su qui paraissait énervé au possible sans raison apparente et qui était effroyablement proche de lui. Autant le rappeur n'en avait pas franchement grand chose à faire lorsqu'il se retrouvait collé dans des positions improbables avec l'un de ses amis, autant voir son leader à quelques centimètres à peine avait le don de lui retourner l'estomac. Non il n'allait quand même pas lui vomir dessus. Il avait juste l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette scène.

Toujours est-il qu'ils étaient en train de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux depuis maintenant quinze secondes, et qu'aucun mot n'avait franchit le seuil de leurs lèvres. Hyuk Jae risqua un regard sur le côté pour implorer son colocataire de lui venir en aide, lorsqu'il découvrit que celui-ci l'avait lâchement abandonné. Derrière Jung Su, Kyu Hyun n'était plus non plus emmitouflé dans la couette et se cachant par tous les moyens possibles de la vue du leader. Et puis il soupira. Franchement, cette situation le faisait chier. Ce n'était pas lui que Lee Teuk était venu engueuler à la base, pourquoi se retrouvait-il comme tête de turc ? Et puis ses deux cadets avaient eut le culot de s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes, sans sous-entendus pervers je précise, et de cruellement le laisser avec cette aura meurtrière qui se dessinait derrière le leader.

« Hyung .. Je sais pas ce que Kyu Hyun a fait, je sais pas non plus pourquoi tu es énervé comme ça, mais la prochaine fois, évite de passer tes nerfs sur moi s'il te plaît.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin, râla Hyuk Jae.

- Vous n'écoutez jamais ce que je vous dis ! Normal que j'en arrive à vous hurler dessus ..

- Ton job c'est leader, pas maman. On t'a jamais demandé de nous prendre pour tes gosses. Rien ne t'oblige à nous prendre comme tels. »

Sûrement qu'il n'aurait pas du aller aussi loin. Après tout, il avait beau râler après l'attitude de Jung Su en cet instant, il n'avait rien contre le fait qu'il les protège, les materne comme une mère le ferait. Il était la figure parentale du groupe, ils savaient tous pertinemment qu'il faisait pour leur bien, qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas sans ça. Et que de toute façon, il adorait les marques d'affection du leader envers eux. Mais sur le coup, les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de la bouche de Hyuk Jae, qui n'appréciait pas franchement plus que ça de se faire hurler dessus pour un reproche légitime.

Ce qui était moins légitime sûrement, ce fut le poing qui atterrit sans grande délicatesse tout droit dans son estomac juste après qu'il eut finit de parler. Le souffle coupé, le danseur leva les yeux en suffoquant pour tenter d'apercevoir Lee Teuk. Était-ce lui qui venait à l'instant de lui mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre ? Pouvait-ce seulement être ce leader souriant et toujours à surveiller ses camarades comme ses propres frères, ses propres fils, celui qui pleurait à chaque heureux événement toutes les larmes de son corps en distribuant des câlins à tous les Super Junior, celui qui s'investissait corps et âme dans ce groupe pour leur bien à tous ? Lui, leur ange, leur « umma », était-il seulement capable de lever la main sur quelqu'un, qui plus est sur un membre de ce groupe qu'il chérissait plus que tout .. Hyuk Jae était sceptique. Actuellement, il ne se souciait même plus d'avoir l'impression qu'une perforeuse miniature était en train de faire des trous partout dans son estomac, même pas le fait qu'il venait de se faire frapper sans aucune raison valable. Jung Su l'avait frappé, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Pas du tout.

En témoignent les yeux écarquillés du leader quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il attrapa soudainement les épaules de son cadet pour l'aider à se relever, avant de tout bonnement l'assoir sur le lit de Dong Hae, qui visiblement servait d'abri pour tout le monde sauf lui aujourd'hui. Le rappeur continua de suffoquer doucement avant de se laisser tout bonnement tomber sur le dos, contemplant le plafond et tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle et d'organiser ses pensées. Lee Teuk l'avait frappé, et pas de la manière la plus délicate qui soit. Puis il avait semblé complètement se réveiller et était désormais à genoux devant lui en train de .. pleurer sur ses genoux à lui ? Hyuk Jae se redressa vivement en entendant – et sentant - des sanglots étouffés provenir de ses genoux, pour trouver son leader les bras croisés sur ses cuisses, la tête posées contre ceux-ci. Il contempla bêtement la masse de cheveux qui pleurait actuellement sur lui, avant de tendre une main tremblante et de tapoter la tête de son aîné. En voyant cette scène, personne n'aurait pu ne serait-ce que supposer même qu'il s'était pris un poing de la même personne qui était désormais secouée de sanglots intarissables.

Et Hyuk Jae était perdu. Largué en plein Sahara, comme une petite fourmi échouée sur la banquise, une poussière dans une forêt, une araignée dans l'espace. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ? Il se sentait déjà sacrément con à caresser maladroitement les cheveux de Jung Su qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier plus que de la couleur de son premier boxer, alors s'il devait sortir une phrase niaise à souhait comme « ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, tu peux tout me dire » .. Enfin, ces mots-là étaient sans doute plus réfléchis que ce que finit par dire le danseur, à haute voix et sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Non de dieu mais t'es enceinte ou quoi ? »

L'avantage, c'était que cette phrase était tellement con qu'elle eut au moins le bénéfice de calmer les larmes du leader. Après quelques secondes de totale immobilité, celui-ci finit par décroiser ses bras et essuyer son visage, sans relever la tête. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une interminable minute que les iris brunes de Hyuk Jae purent voir un visage qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais croiser. Un mélange de tristesse, de dégoût envers soi-même, de honte avait élu domicile à la place de l'indétrônable sourire habituel de leur petit ange.

Bien malgré lui, Eun Hyuk poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux, avant de les rouvrir et de se pencher en avant, amenant son visage près de celui de Jung Su.

« Bon alors ?

- Hum ?

- Qui est le père ?

- Espèce de .. »

Un sourire malicieux prit place sur les lèvres du rappeur, qui déposa rapidement un baiser sur le nez de son leader avant de secouer ses jambes, obligeant Jung Su à retirer ses bras de leur domicile. Celui-ci se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol, et contempla son cadet qui venait de se lever et lui tendait une main amicale. C'était à se demander si ce dernier n'était pas masochiste pour ne pas relever l'incident précédent, peu importe qu'il ait toujours une douleur lancinante au creux de l'estomac. N'importe qui de censé sur cette terre aurait hurlé, frappé, piqué une crise. À moins que l'adorable visage de Lee Teuk n'ait un effet apaisant qui effaçait toute trace d'une quelconque rancœur, même chez celui qui venait de se faire injustement taper dessus ?

Après quelques secondes de silence tendu et gêné, le leader attrapa enfin la main de Hyuk Jae, qui le hissa sur ses deux pieds rapidement. Il contempla le visage encore tremblotant de son aîné un instant avant d'essuyer les dernières larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux avec la manche de son pull. Et puis il attendit patiemment, sans esquisser le moindre geste, que le rouquin prenne la parole.

« Je suis un peu idiot, hein ?

- Je dirai même le leader le plus con de la terre.

- Tu m'en veux pas ?

- Un peu si. Mais je suppose que c'est la fatigue ? »

Les lèvres du danseur esquissèrent un petit sourire en voyant le leader hocher timidement de la tête. Bon. Au moins ça voulait dire qu'il était pas si fou à lier que ça. Ils avaient déjà assez à faire avec Dong Hae et Hee Chul pour ne pas vouloir d'un leader complètement timbré qui se mettait à pleurer après avoir hurlé comme un diable la seconde d'avant.

Le rappeur scruta un instant le visage de son aîné, effectivement bien marqué par la fatigue. Même s'il parvenait à cacher ses cernes sous une tonne de fond de teint lorsqu'ils se présentaient en public et qu'il se gavait de vitamines pour tenir le coup, tout le groupe était bel et bien au courant que leur leader avait de plus en plus de mal à rester sur ses deux pieds en souriant devant la caméra. Et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, chacun faisait de son mieux pour soulager Jung Su de son travail : Si Won avait expressément demander à leur manager de lui passer les emplois du temps de chacun, Shin Dong se chargeait tous les jours du réveil de la petite troupe à coups de cuillère en bois sur poêle à frire, Sung Min tenait l'inventaire de la maison et envoyait Dong Hae faire les courses, Kyu Hyun surveillait régulièrement les sites, bref, chacun avait son lot quotidien de tâches à accomplir et qui, en temps normal, revenait à leur leader. Ils s'y mettaient parfois à quatre ou cinq pour l'envoyer dormir alors que Lee Teuk grognait que c'était à lui de s'occuper de tout ça, qu'il n'était pas leur « umma » pour rien et qu'on n'avait jamais vu des enfants envoyer leurs parents au lit. À quoi Hee Chul répondait qu'il fallait bien que les enfants apprennent à se débrouiller seuls et que, parfois, ça leur faisait plaisir de dorloter leur aîné de cette manière.

« Hyuk Jae ? »

Ledit Hyukkie cligna deux ou trois fois des yeux avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il avait laissé divaguer son esprit en repensant à combien ils tenaient tous à leur leader. Jamais le danseur ne s'imaginait les Super Junior sans Jung Su pour grogner quand quelqu'un se levait trop tard ou laissait sa brosse à dent traîner sur le lavabo, pour venir les réveiller patiemment tous les matins, pour sourire de toutes ses dents à chaque avancée pour le groupe. Sukira sans lui ? Ce n'était même pas imaginable, Eun Hyuk s'ennuierait à mourir sans personne pour faire l'idiot sur des chansons avec lui. Il avait besoin de voir son petit ange tout sourire et confiant.

Les lèvres de Hyuk Jae laissèrent filtrer un petit sourire pour calmer l'inquiétude qui commençait à pointer son nez sur le visage de Jung Su, qui fixait depuis tout à l'heure le visage impassible de son cadet. Ce dernier finit par passer son bras autour des épaules du leader avant de commencer à se diriger vers la porte.

« Tout va bien, il ne s'est rien passé. Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller remonter les bretelles à ce crétin de base de maknae pendant qu'on s'occupe de te préparer le dîner. Et si tu mets ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans cette foutue cuisine, je demande à Shin Dong de t'assommer avec sa poêle spécial réveil !

- Et tu prétends prendre soin de moi ! »

Hyuk Jae hocha vigoureusement la tête, fier de lui, et fit un pas en avant, prêt à rejoindre le couloir pour rejoindre tout le monde au salon lorsqu'il sentit que son aîné ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ne me dites pas qu'il s'est remit à pleurer, pensa le rappeur en se retournant pour questionner le principal intéressé du regard. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de croiser les yeux de Jung Su que celui-ci déposait ses lèvres sur la joue de son cadet, à peine à un petit centimètre de sa bouche.


	2. Chapter 2

« Ah .. Ah ! T'es en manque d'affection, c'est ça ? »

Oui, Hyuk Jae était définitivement un abruti terminé. Il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire si c'était pour sortir une stupidité de la sorte. « En manque d'affection » ? Jung Su n'avait qu'à sortir dans la rue, pointer une fille du doigt et dire « Hey ! On couche ensemble ? » pour combler ce prétendu manque d'affection. Ce serait rapide et facile, il suffisait de s'appeler Park Jung Su et de faire partie des Super Junior, c'est tout de suite plus simple pour subvenir à ses besoins élémentaires de mâle dans toute sa splendeur. Il faut dire que vivre avec neuf hommes, même dans une magnifique et spacieuse villa, c'était plombant ; ça puait la testostérone, on trouvait des types à moitié à poil à peu près à n'importe quelle heure de la journée - en témoigne celui qui avait débarqué dans la chambre avec son sèche-cheveux dix minutes plus tôt – et des boxers éparpillés aux quatre coins des deux salles de bain de la résidence. Ça manquait cruellement de présence féminine, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir.

Mais tout cela n'expliquait pas la conduite de Jung Su. À moins que .. Attention, remise en route du cerveau de Hyuk Jae, qui avait déconnecté ses neurones à partir du moment où il avait sentit les lèvres de son aîné sur sa peau. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'agir de la sorte ? Il n'était nulle part écrit qu'ils devaient agir en parfaits étrangers lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en présence des caméras, si le leader avait envie de témoigner son affection à l'un de ses camarades, grand bien lui fasse. Le danseur ne crachait de toute façon pas sur une quelconque preuve d'amour, d'amitié, de franche camaraderie ou que sais-je encore. Eun Hyuk faisait partie de la catégorie de gens qui ont sans cesse besoin d'être câlinés, choyés et dorlotés parce qu'ils ont peur qu'on ne les aime pas, qu'on les délaisse et les oublie. Et pire encore. Il en demandait, faisait les yeux doux à ses camarades pour être accueillit dans leurs bras et sentir qu'on le protégeait ; il ne se sentait sûrement en sécurité que lorsque l'un de ses amis le tenait fermement dans ses bras, et qu'il pouvait se laisser aller à toutes sorte de divagations.

Car appelons un chat un chat, et disons les choses clairement : Lee Hyuk Jae était gay. Il ne l'avait jamais caché, mais ne l'avait jamais dit explicitement non plus ; pour ses amis, il était juste un hétéro un peu réservé qui ne parlait jamais de ses exploits nocturnes.

Et cet insignifiant détail expliquait sans doute l'étrange ressemblance entre l'état actuel de son cerveau et Hiroshima après l'explosion nucléaire. S'il avait déjà réfléchit à plusieurs possibilités dans le groupe, dont une qui était même allée bien plus loin qu'une simple hypothèse, jamais encore il n'avait envisagé la possibilité d'un Jung Su gay. Et le simple contact des lèvres de son aîné avait réduit le cerveau du pauvre Hyuk Jae à celui d'une palourde amorphe. Blackout. Vous coupez la connexion entre un cosmonaute et son vaisseau, c'était la même chose qui s'était passée dans le cerveau du pauvre rappeur. Mais il fallait bien qu'il se reprenne avant que son leader commence à se poser des questions sur la soudaine crispation du plus jeune. Il ne fallait quand même pas qu'il s'imagine que ça l'avait dégoûté, ou PIRE ! Que ça lui avait fait de l'effet. Un pauvre baiser sur la joue comme ça ne voulait rien dire, hein ? La preuve, Dong Hae lui en distribuait à la pelle et à tour de bras toute la journée durant, Sung Min ne se privait pas pour lui sauter dessus dès que l'occasion se présentait, bref ça ne voulait rien dire. Rien. Absolument rien.

Et parce qu'il ne faut pas croire que le pauvre monkey était resté immobile plusieurs minutes durant, sa réflexion avait pris à peine deux petites secondes, il finit par adresser un sourire radieux à son aîné, avant de planter un baiser sonore sur sa joue à son tour. Jung Su commença à sourire timidement à son tour, les yeux encore rouges des larmes qu'il avait laissées échapper quelques instants plus tôt. J'aurais bien dit qu'ils continuèrent à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en se souriant niaisement, seulement, comme il semblait être coutume aujourd'hui, un nouveau hurlement retentit dans le couloir, et ce fut Dong Hae qui débarqua en courant dans la chambre.

« JUNG SU HYUNG ! C'est pas le moment de câliner Hyukkie, Kyu Hyun est en train de vider les tiroirs du salon pour retrouver ce putain de câble de branchement pour sa PS3 ! Fais quelque chooooose ! »

En disant cela, le plus jeune des trois s'était carrément jeté dans les bras du leader, obligeant Hyuk Jae à laisser tomber le sien des épaules du rouquin pour contempler en soupirant son meilleur ami grogner contre le torse de son aîné en agrémentant le prénom de Kyu Hyun d'un petit nombre d'insultes aussi imaginatives que stupides, comme le « crétin au cerveau passé au Moulinex » qui avait apparemment jeté par terre le contenu de la boîte où Dong Hae gardait des photos de son père. En entendant ça, les sourcils de Jung Su se rapprochèrent dangereusement, un peu plus et on lui aurait attribué un mono-sourcil. Personne n'avait le droit, dans cette maison et tant qu'il en serait le gérant officiel, d'agir de la sorte envers les affaires des autres. Il finit donc par attraper le poignet du plus jeune pour se diriger vers le salon. Le rappeur les suivit alors tranquillement, mains enfoncées dans les poches. Jamais on ne pourrait croire, en le voyant si désinvolte, qu'il avait eut la vague envie d'attraper son cadet par les épaules pour le jeter le plus loin possible du leader lorsqu'il l'avait vu se jeter contre lui ..

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines depuis l'incident « Kyu Hyun retourne la maison ». Le maknae avait finit par mettre la main sur le câble tant recherché, planqué dans le canapé – je dis bien _dans_ le canapé – au moment même où Ryeo Wook avait perdu son calme. S'était ensuivit des hurlements durant près de quinze minutes durant lesquelles le plus jeune de la maisonnée avait tenté par tous les moyens de trouver des arguments face au foutoir que représentait alors le salon, pour finalement s'incliner devant le regard haineux que lui avaient jeté tous ses aînés. Et puis la vie avait reprit son cours normal dans la résidence des Super Junior. La seule crise notoire qu'avaient du traverser les garçons fut causé par le nouveau poisson de Dong Hae qui, malheureusement, avait finit par sauter hors de son bocal, et son ancien propriétaire avait accusé un par un tous les habitants de la maison de l'avoir sorti de l'eau pour s'en débarrasser. Rien de bien extraordinaire donc n'était venu bouleverser le quotidien des jeunes coréens.

Mais comme ce serait trop beau pour durer longtemps, ces trois semaines n'avaient été qu'une période vide de péripéties pour plus d'aventures. Le calme avant la tempête. Et puisque, justement, on parle de tempête, les Super Junior étaient actuellement tous les dix assis dans leur salon ; il était vingt-deux heures, et ils étaient plongés dans le noir, à se tourner les pouces. Une coupure de courant causée par l'orage les avait privés d'électricité depuis maintenant quinze minutes, et « alerte rouge » oblige, Jung Su avait rassemblé tout le monde en attendant que ça passe. Kyu Hyun continuait de grogner dans son coin puisque son ordinateur s'était arrêté au beau milieu de sa partie de Starcraft, et il avait manqué de se payer la chaussure de Si Won dans la tête lorsque celui-ci était venu le rapatrié dans le salon mais qu'il lui avait répondu par une bordée d'injures qui ne plurent visiblement pas à l'aîné.

Ils étaient donc tous, sains et saufs, entassés sur les deux canapés du salon. Dans le noir. Situation pour le moins inconfortable il faut dire : le peu de lumières dont ils disposaient venait du portable de Hee Chul, qui pianotait tranquillement sur son écran sans se soucier de ses amis. Les neufs autres tentaient tant bien que mal de patienter sans rien dire, si tant est qu'on puisse lorsque l'on est compressé sur un canapé avec quatre autres mâles qui n'ont, pour la plupart, pas eut le temps de passer par la case « douche » au sortir de leur dure journée de travail. Non vraiment, la situation était non seulement inconfortable, mais aussi très étrange.

Il n'y en avait qu'un qui avait l'air de profiter de la situation, en la présence de Hyuk Jae. Celui-ci s'était affalé sur le canapé aux côtés de son meilleur ami, cet imbécile de poisson s'étant précipité pour occuper l'une des extrémités du sofa et ainsi conserver un minimum d'espace vital. Mais la présence de Dong Hae juste à côté de lui, le rappeur s'en fichait comme de sa première dent de lait .. Non, c'était plutôt lorsque leur leader s'était laissé tomber juste à côté de lui après avoir rassemblé les troupes qu'il avait commencé à se dire que cet orage tombait bien. Depuis l'épisode d'il y a trois semaines, ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce qui s'était passé, mais pas une nuit le danseur n'avait manqué de se poser question sur question : est-ce que Jung Su était gay ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait essayer de le séduire ? Est-ce que, même, était-il réellement amoureux de lui ? Un simple baiser sur la joue était-il une marque d'amour ? Il avait beau se dire de ne pas se faire d'illusion, que tout cela était du à la fatigue de l'aîné de la bande, il n'y arrivait pas. Il devait savoir. Savoir s'il éprouvait plus qu'un amour fraternel – filial ? - pour Lee Teuk, ou s'il avait juste été ébranlé par son manque chronique d'affection de ces derniers temps. Et maintenant, il avait donc la possibilité de voir si son aîné lui faisait oui ou non de l'effet, et tout ça dans la plus grande discrétion puisqu'ils étaient tous plongés dans le noir et ne voyaient rien en dehors du visage de psychopathe de Hee Chul.

Sauf que lorsque Hyuk Jae décidait de vérifier quelque chose, il n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère. À côté, un char soviétique pendant le printemps de Prague, c'est la délicatesse incarnée. C'est pourquoi, après avoir réfléchit durant une trentaine de secondes à comment il allait bien pouvoir agir pour recevoir une réaction de son leader, le rappeur laissa tout simplement sa main s'installer confortablement sur la cuisse de celui-ci. Plus direct tu fais pas, à part s'il s'était carrément jeté sur lui pour lui arracher ses vêtements et lui faire sauvagement l'amour sur ce canapé avec huit autres mâles autour d'eux à les regarder bouche bée – en espérant que personne n'ait l'idée de se rajouter à ce semblant d'orgie qu'avait imaginée cet imbécile de singe.

En tout cas, la réaction du principal intéressé ne tarda pas à se faire sentir. Hyuk Jae sentit bien les muscles de son aîné se raidir sous ses doigts, et sentit aussi très distinctement la tête de celui-ci se tourner vers lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour deviner l'air étonné que devait afficher Jung Su. Enfin, au moins il espérait qu'il était juste étonné et non pas carrément dégoûté.

« Hyuk Jae .. tu peux m'expliquer ce que ta main fout sur ma cuisse ? »

Ah. Bon. Si Eun Hyuk avait fait dans le discret en utilisant comme atout l'obscurité, il semblerait que son aîné ne soit pas sur la même longueur d'onde, et qu'il trouve ça absolument bizarre. Réaction légitime, n'importe qui qui sent une main étrangère sur sa cuisse va se demander ce qu'elle fout là, pas se dire « tiens, quelqu'un me caresse la jambe ! » en haussant les épaules. Sauf que le danseur n'avait pas réfléchit à une parade. Mais genre .. Absolument pas. Il garda donc le silence l'espace de quelques secondes, le temps de trouver une solution. Le cerveau de Hyuk Jae fonctionne incroyablement vite lorsqu'il s'agit de sa propre survie. C'est comme les Digimon vous savez, en cas de danger ils peuvent évoluer – c'est d'ailleurs vachement plus pratique que les Pokémons à ce niveau.

« J'ai .. J'ai peur du noir, hyung. »

Silence consterné. Les quelques conversations qui s'étaient lancées avaient déjà stoppé net lorsque le plus vieux avait pris la parole, mais là, même Hee Chul avait arrêté de ricaner en contemplant stupidement son téléphone. « Merde », pensa Hyuk Jae. Est-ce qu'il avait bien fait de sortir un mensonge aussi stupide ? Tous les membres avaient au moins une fois dormit avec lui dans une chambre totalement plongée dans le noir, et ça n'avait absolument jamais dérangé le jeune homme. Pire encore, il détestait dormir avec de la lumière – autant dire que Dong Hae en avait chié lorsque leurs volets s'étaient pétés un jour. C'était donc le mensonge le plus pourri du monde, auquel personne dans cette pièce ne pouvait croire.

En tout cas c'était ce que pensait le rappeur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et le tirer brutalement sur le côté. Il s'affala donc sur les genoux de Lee Teuk qui posa son bras en travers de lui. Le reste fut assez confus pour le jeune homme. Il entendit Dong Hae se lever à côté de lui et sortir de la pièce, quelques grognements agrémentés d'un « Sung Min ! Rends-moi ça tout de suiiiite » des plus menaçants de la part de Hee Chul, avant que la vue – inexistante – de Hyuk Jae se trouve obstruée par un écran de portable lumineux. La seconde d'après, on entendait un énorme « BROOOOM » qui provenait du placard au fond du couloir et qui fit taire tout le monde. Quelqu'un se leva – a priori, c'était Ye Sung – et sortit à son tour de la pièce. Quelques bribes de voix étouffées parvinrent aux oreilles du reste du groupe. Peut-être que certains avaient compris, mais ce n'était en tout cas pas le cas de notre ami à poils, aka Hyuk Jae. À partir du moment où il avait sentit sa tête contre les cuisses de son aîné et le bras de celui-ci barrer son torse en attitude protectrice, ça avait été un nouveau blackout dans le cerveau du jeune homme. Il en était maintenant sûr, c'était plus qu'une simple amitié qu'il éprouvait pour son leader. En témoignent le paysage rose et les petits singes qui sautillaient actuellement dans son esprit. Au milieu de cette imagination tout bonnement à vomir – le monde fantasmagorique de Eun Hyuk n'est absolument pas à visiter, on en finit traumatisé par les singes – le danseur parvint à se formuler une question tout de même : comment ces abr .. ses amis avaient pu gober un mensonge pareil ? Il était de notoriété nationale qu'il n'avait en aucun cas peur du noir ..

La suite du court des pensées du jeune homme fut interrompue lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur sa tête et caresser doucement ses cheveux. Les coupures de courant allaient devenir une habitude dans l'esprit du pauvre Hyuk Jae si ça continuait. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la voix de Jung Su ne s'élève.

« Le courant devrait bientôt être rétabli. En tout cas je sais pas le pourquoi tu as soudainement peur du noir mais t'aurais du le dire plus tôt ..

- Hyung .. »

Et pas de sublime déclaration d'amour à suivre. Pas de « tant que je suis dans tes bras tout va bien » ou de « je deviendrais aveugle pour toi », rien du tout. Non, à la place ce fut un nouveau bruit de chute qui se fit entendre, et la lumière s'alluma soudainement au dessus d'eux. Quelques clignements d'yeux intempestifs, grognements et autres « aaaaaaah ! » de soulagement plus tard, Hyuk Jae comprit qu'il devait se relever à contre-coeur et se redressa lentement. Il plissa les yeux, légèrement aveuglé par la lumière blanche que diffusait l'ampoule accrochée au dessus de leurs têtes. Non de dieu, cette punaise de panne de courant pouvait pas durer un peu plus longtemps non ?

Toute la petite bande tourna la tête vers le couloir lorsqu'ils entendirent de nouvelles paroles et que la porte pivota. Au moins l'intuition du rappeur ne l'avait pas trompé, c'était bel et bien Ye Sung qui s'était levé pour aller chercher son meilleur ami. La preuve, ils arrivaient tous les deux .. Avec un Dong Hae à moitié écroulé dans les bras de son aîné, qui donc le portait à moitié. Personne n'eut à poser de question pour savoir d'où provenait l'état du jeune homme : le bruit suspect de tout à l'heure en disait long. Mais pour la forme, après avoir aidé son ami à s'assoir, non pas sur le canapé, mais sur la table basse qui séparait les deux sofas, Ye Sung contempla un instant ses amis en remuant sa tignasse avant de parler.

« Il a voulu trifouiller le disjoncteur pour essayer de remettre le courant .. Sauf qu'il s'est pris le bordel que Shin Dong envoie dedans quand il a la flemme de ranger sur la tête.

- Au moins on peut espérer que certains rangeront mieux leurs affaires, lança Ryeo Wook en lançant un regard appuyé et accusateur au principal intéressé.

- Aaaaah .. Wookie ne crie pas s'il te plaît, grogna faiblement Dong Hae.

- Je ne crie pas, je manifeste mon mécontentement !

- Sinon, vous pensez que je peux rallumer StarCraft ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Kyu Hyun qui les regarda tous à tour de rôle, ses lèvres formant une moue suppliante. En gros, c'était plus « est-ce que je peux enfin quitter ce salon pour retourner dans ma chambre » qu'une véritable inquiétude à propos de son jeu vidéo. Lorsque Jung Su hocha la tête, le maknae se leva d'un bond, et sortit presque en courant de la pièce. Ye Sung passa son bras autour de la taille de Dong Hae et l'emmena dans la salle de bain pour lui mettre dans les mains toutes les crèmes anti-douleur qu'il trouva, tandis que Hee Chul se relevait tranquillement et disparaissait à son tour dans le couloir, suivit de près par Ryeo Wook qui hurla presque en voyant le bazar monstre qui avait élu domicile à la place du placard, puis par Si Won et Shin Dong qui s'enfermèrent chacun dans leur chambre.

Ne restaient plus que .. Oui c'est bien vous avez deviné, Hyuk Jae et Jung Su.


	3. Chapter 3

Coup du sort, pur hasard et coïncidence ou plan machiavélique du Fishy qui se coltinait de temps en temps la nuit des « Jung Suuuu » lascifs, toujours est-il que le fait était là : Hyuk Jae était présentement seul avec l'homme qui accaparait ses pensées depuis maintenant trois semaines. Et c'était bien la première fois que se retrouver en tête à tête avec son aîné faisait un tel effet au rappeur ; en cet instant, il avait absolument tout de la jeune fille en fleur qui vit son premier amour. Regard fuyant, mains moites et perles de sueur dévalant lentement sa colonne vertébrale, le cadet était dans tous ses états : la soudaine découverte de son attirance pour le rouquin avait fait voler en éclat la cuirasse qui s'était formée autour de son coeur depuis sa dernière rupture. À côté de la vie sentimentale de Hyukkie, la Belle au Bois dormant et sa stupide quenouille ensorcelée revêtent autant d'intérêt que la consistance de la bave d'escargot – c'est à dire rien du tout.

Le cerveau de Hyuk Jae était en effervescence, à la recherche d'une quelconque solution pour se dépêtrer de ce foutoir. Devait-il feindre la fatigue et retourner dans sa chambre le plus naturellement du monde, engager une conversation des plus anodines comme « oh, le canard à l'orange qu'a cuisiné Ryeo Wook ce soir était délicieux » - oui, parfois il prenait à Ryeo Wook l'envie de cuisiner des plats bizarres – ou céder à l'appétit sauvage et grandissant que suscitait le leader pour le danseur ? Cette dernière hypothèse était sûrement la plus à bannir, étant donné que même le Monkey n'apprécierait pas de se faire subitement sauter dessus par qui que ce soit. Alors quoi ? Cette situation commençait très franchement à exaspérer le plus jeune. Au point où il en était, il ferait mieux de déguerpir le plus vite possible et sans demander son reste. Seul problème, une main actuellement posée sur sa cuise défendait formellement à Hyuk Jae d'essayer de se lever. Celui-ci contempla stupidement cette main étrangère avant de lever les yeux pour faire face à Jung Su particulièrement concentré et effarement proche de son propre visage.

« Euh, hyung ..

- Depuis quand tu as peur du noir comme ça ! »

Stooooooooop ! Lee Teuk était encore focalisé là-dessus depuis tout à l'heure ? Le ton qu'il avait prit n'était en rien accusateur ou suspicieux, bien au contraire, un air inquiet avait prit possession de ses traits, et il ne semblait absolument pas se préoccuper de l'air pétrifié de son cadet. À moins qu'il l'attribue à cette pseudo phobie sortie de nulle part, mais passons. Dans tous les cas, cela prenait Hyuk Jae totalement de court. Lui qui était en train de réduire son esprit à l'état d'éponge morte pour trouver un échappatoire devait maintenant trouver, en plus, une justification parce qu'il avait eut la brillante idée de sortir un mensonge aussi énorme que la quantité de glaces qu'il stockait dans le congélateur commun.

C'est alors qu'il sortit la seconde connerie monumentale du jour, faute de mieux :

« C'est parce que j'ai .. l'impression d'être tout seul dans le noir. Que vous n'êtes plus là .. »

Quel bobard ridicule et niais à souhait. Hyuk Jae se maudit intérieurement d'avoir sortit une telle stupidité digne d'un enfant de trois ans. Et lorsque la main de son aîné vint caresser ses cheveux dans une attitude conciliante, il se leva d'un coup, grommela un « 'ne nuit » et partit dans le couloir, plus qu'honteux. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'avancer jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il distingua une ombre adossée au mur. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se demander qui pouvait bien être ici, tapi dans l'obscurité.

« Manquait plus que toi, grogna-t-il.

- Une soudaine peur du noir, hein ? D'habitude l'obscurité te dérange pas plus que ça .. Pire encore, je te rappelle que tu refusais de le faire en pleine lumière ! »

S'il était déjà en train de se dire que finalement, cette coupure de courant n'était pas aussi providentielle que ce qu'il avait pensé au premier abord, voir son camarade, qui fut bien plus à un moment d'ailleurs, se foutre ouvertement de lui était loin de faire sauter Hyuk Jae au plafond. Il contempla la silhouette de Sung Min durant quelques secondes, devinant aisément le sourire cynique qui avait du fleurir sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'il agissait comme une espèce de bonbon rose humain devant la totalité du groupe, le rappeur avait découvert une toute autre facette de son aîné lorsque celui-ci l'avait un jour plaqué contre un mur sans grande délicatesse avant de lui faire d'autres choses que Hyuk Jae n'aurait jamais pensé vivre un jour. Du moins, pas avec lui. Depuis, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, mais visiblement aujourd'hui, Sung Min avait envie de titiller son pauvre cadet. Quel sentiment de jouissance en même temps, de comprendre une situation totalement dénue de sens pour les autres. Le plus jeune pesta contre cet esprit qui ne le connaissait que trop bien.

« Tu crois peut-être que c'est le moment pour te foutre de ma gueule ? Et si on nous surprenait ?

- Hyukkie, tu veux qu'on arrêtte carrément de se parler ? demanda Sung Min d'une voix guillerette. Pourtant c'est pas une simple discussion qui peut nous trahir, vu le bruit qu'on faisait avant ..

- Je .. tu m'énerves !

- Quelle répartie. Tu m'avais habitué à mieux ! »

Hyuk Jae scruta l'ombre de son ancien amant avant de soupirer. Ça ne servait à rien de vouloir régler ses comptes avec ce lapin : il le connaissait presque aussi bien que Dong Hae, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait le juger pour quelque chose comme cette soudaine attirance pour Jung Su, qu'il avait visiblement deviné aussi facilement que si on lui avait demandé de trouver la différence entre un lapin et un cochon.

« Tu vas lui dire ?

- De qui, à Jung Su-hyung ?

- Non, au défunt poisson de ton meilleur ami.

- Tu crois qu'il est gay ? Enfin, j'me sentirai con si je lui faisais des avances et qu'il était parfaitement hétéro quoi ! »

Au grand damne du rappeur, il entendit distinctement son aîné étouffer un rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'amusait à lui confier ses peines de coeur maintenant en même temps .. Mieux aurait-il valut qu'il se rende sur un forum anonyme, au moins il se sentirait moins stupide et mis à nu qu'en cet instant. Mais comme visiblement Sung Min était bien le seul à qui il pouvait parler sans tabou de cette attirance, c'était peut-être aussi bien. Surtout que, chose étonnamment pertinente qui s'imposa soudainement à l'esprit du danseur, s'il s'y prenait bien, il pourrait même demander de l'aide à son aîné. Eh bien oui, quitte à se foutre dans la merde jusqu'au cou, autant y aller franco. Alors qu'il avait été mis face à ses sentiments par son ami, Hyuk Jae se disait qu'il faudrait peut-être mieux qu'il tente sa chance. Au mieux il se rendait compte que leur leader partageait ses sentiments, au pire il se prenait un râteau monumental et instaurait un climat de tension permanente au sein du groupe. En considérant les choses sous cet angle, il est vrai qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir, se dire que non, ça ne valait pas le coup, il n'aurait qu'à patienter le temps que cette furieuse envie de sauter sur Jung Su se dissipe en l'évitant le plus naturellement possible – ou en prétextant une dispute, ce serait plus simple. Mais non. Ce semblant de discussion, aussi profonde soit-elle, qu'il avait eut avec le jeune homme l'avait fixé sur quelque chose. Il n'allait pas laisser les choses comme ça.

Aussi le danseur leva-t-il soudain la tête pour fixer ses iris brunes sur les yeux de Sung Min. Enfin, il supposait que c'était ses yeux, vu qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas grand chose dans ce couloir sombre. Pris d'un élan dramatique, Hyuk Jae attrapa soudainement la main de son aîné dans les siennes.

« Hyung ! Tu m'aiderais ?

- Pour attraper Jung Su ?

- Oui !

- Jamais de la vie. Où t'as vu que j'avais envie de te servir d'acolyte dans un plan foireux ?

- Mais .. s'il te plaît ! Je ferais touuuut ce que tu voudras. Absolument tout.

- Même si je te demande de faire ma lessive durant deux mois ?

- Je la ferais pendant deux mois, et je te laisserais piocher dans ma glace à la fraise.

- Affaire conclue. »

Hyuk Jae n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Rien qu'avec les mots « glace à la fraise » il avait réussit à convaincre son ami de l'aider dans une entreprise incroyablement casse-gueule .. dont il n'avait pour l'instant pas la moindre idée. Quelques vagues projets de kidnappings, de déclarations anonymes enflammées, et d'autres un peu moins orthodoxes avaient bien traversé son esprit, mais rien de franchement réalisable s'il voulait se débrouiller pour faire tomber le leader dans ses bras, et pas le terroriser ou le faire hurler de rire.

Après avoir prit Sung Min dans ses bras pour le remercier, le rappeur se dirigea en gambadant vers sa chambre, tout heureux. Il allait passer la nuit à échafauder un plan du tonnerre, quelque chose de tellement génial que le pauvre Lee Teuk tomberait directement dans ses bras. C'est donc tout heureux que le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira d'aise, sans se préoccuper des grognements de Dong Hae qui avait toujours aussi mal à la tête et ne cessait de le répéter à tort et à travers. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Hyuk Jae de s'endormir comme une masse quelques instants plus tard, rêvant toute la nuit des mêmes paysages fantasmagoriques qui avaient envahis son esprit quelques minutes plus tôt. Autant dire qu'il dormit vraiment très, très bien, et qu'une fois de plus, son meilleur ami dut se boucher les oreilles après s'être réveillé pour prendre un énième cachet anti-douleur. C'est qu'un monkey en plein fantasme, c'est extrêmement bruyant.

Dans ces rêves peuplés de singes gambadant joyeusement autour d'un Jung Su pailleté qui tendait amoureusement sa main à Hyuk Jae, rien ne laissait présager que les montagnes de plans machiavéliques qu'avait préparés ce dernier allaient tourner court. Très, très court.


	4. Chapter 4

« Ireoda michyeo naega yeori yeori chakhadeon geureon naega neo ttaemune dora naega dokhan nareo byeonhae naega ..

- DONG HAE ! ETEINDS-MOI CE PUTAIN DE REVEIL ! »

Non franchement, c'était quoi ce délire. Hyuk Jae poussa un grognement de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit la chanson s'arrêter net. Il avait beau supporter ce cauchemar tous les matins, le danseur continuait de maudire son meilleur ami qui persistait à laisser les Brown Eyed Girls comme sonnerie de réveil. Et qui plus est, aujourd'hui, ça l'avait sorti d'un rêve absolument délicieux qu'il aurait bien terminé au lieu d'être brutalement éjecté de ses fantasmes par la musique qui avait démarré au quart de tour dès huit heures pétantes. D'ailleurs .. pourquoi huit heures ? Ils n'avaient rien de prévu sur leur emploi du temps de si bon matin, aux dernières nouvelles. Tournant la tête vers son réveil, le jeune homme contempla d'un œil vitreux les chiffres rouges. Non il n'avait pas rêvé, il était bien huit heures. Poussant un soupir de frustration, il se redressa dans son lit, rejetant ses couvertures sur le côté et tourna la tête vers l'autre côté de la chambre, éclairée par les rayons du soleil. Ah oui, en plus maintenant il était obligé de faire ça au cas où Jung Su vienne vérifier sa chambre. Il aurait l'air bien con si le leader le découvrait en train de dormir comme un bébé dans une pièce plongée dans le noir le plus total.  
>Toujours est-il que lorsque son regard se posa sur le lit de son meilleur ami, il découvrit que celui-ci n'était pas là. Bon dieu, il était fort le fishy le matin, réussir à sortir de la chambre aussi silencieusement après avoir éteint son réveil. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Hyuk Jae posa les pieds par terre, attrapa le T-shirt qui traînait sur son bureau et l'enfila sur son torse-nu, sans franchement se rendre compte que le vêtement n'était pas à lui mais à Dong Hae. Il n'allait pas lui péter un câble pour un pauvre T-shirt, d'autant qu'il passait la majorité de son temps à emprunter les affaires de Hyuk Jae, alors bon, une fois de temps en temps, ils avaient le droit d'échanger les rôles. Tout en se relevant, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, non sans avoir adressé un regard haineux à la fenêtre qui laissait filtrer un soleil resplendissant semblant lui dire « c'est agréable d'être réveillé par de la lumière, hein ? ».<br>Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre et mit les pieds dans le couloir, Hyuk Jae fut frappé par l'absence de son. Un silence total régnait dans la maison. Habituellement, c'était télé allumée qui hurlait les derniers clips qui passaient sur MTV, bruits de casseroles et couverts dans la cuisine, hurlements pour prendre la salle d'eau et j'en passe. Mais là rien, niet, nada, le vide intersidéral. Qui plus est, il n'y avait personne dans aucune des pièces, toutes les portes étant ouvertes et laissant apercevoir des chambres entièrement désertes. Le danseur fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient décidé de lui faire une blague ou quoi ? Si c'était le cas, c'était loin d'être drôle. Poussant grognement sur grognement, le jeune homme traîna des pieds jusqu'au salon. Qui lui apparut tout aussi désert que le reste. Bon. Bah s'ils étaient partis en le laissant derrière eux, grand bien leur fasse, il ne faudrait cependant pas qu'ils viennent se plaindre en lui disant qu'il ne prend pas part aux activités de groupe. Enfin, au moins avait-il la maison pour lui tout seul. Il allait pouvoir s'affaler dans le canapé avec un bol de céréales s'il en avait envie, mettre la télé à fond avec la musique et prendre une douche aussi longue qu'il le souhaiterait. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Hyuk Jae. Après tout ce qui s'était passé hier, il allait pouvoir goûter à un peu de tranquillité avant de mettre son plan « Jung Su is mine » à exécution. Enfin, presque.  
>Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour se remplir le ventre tranquillement, un toussotement se fit entendre derrière lui. Le rappeur sursauta, persuadé qu'absolument personne ne se trouvait chez eux en dehors de lui. Alors à moins qu'un fantôme n'ait élu domicile dans leur salon .. Se retournant lentement, Hyuk Jae faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en découvrant Jung Su, la tête appuyée sur ses avant-bras, eux-même posés sur le dossier du canapé. Il dévisagea son leader durant quelques secondes, comme s'il avait affaire à un ours trapéziste en tutu rose, avant de comprendre que s'il ne l'avait pas vu avant, c'est bien parce que le rouquin devait être avachit dans le canapé, et donc caché à sa vue. Le plus jeune laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres avant de pointer un index accusateur en direction de son aîné.<p>

« T'es pas bien de me faire des frayeurs pareilles !

- Bah .. t'avais pas vu que j'étais là, il fallait bien que tu te rendes compte que ton leader adoré est là !  
>- Peut-être, mais t'aurais pu le faire d'une façon moins surprenante. D'ailleurs, tu sais où sont les autres ?<br>- Je les ai tous envoyés faire les courses.  
>- Tous ? Et pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé, toi ?<br>- Parce que. »

Hyuk Jae jeta un œil suspect à son aîné. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Autant il était heureux de se retrouver seul à seul avec lui, autant l'air supérieur qu'affichait Jung Su lui faisait froid dans le dos. Et pourquoi avait-il vidé la maison de cette manière ? Durant l'espace d'une seconde, le danseur eut peur que le leader ait déjà découvert ses sentiments, que Sung Min l'ait vendu ou qu'il ait surpris leur conversation d'hier soir. D'ailleurs, il aurait bien aimé la présence du lapin à ses côtés, là, tout de suite. Il lui avait promis de l'aider, non de dieu ! Comment avait-il pu suivre les ordres de Jung Su de cette manière, laissant le pauvre Eun Hyuk seul en tête à tête avec celui qu'il désirait tant. Remarque c'est vrai qu'il ne devait pas avoir son esprit focalisé vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre là-dessus, Sung Min avait sans doute d'autres chats à fouetter.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil suspicieux à Jung Su, le plus jeune retourna dans la cuisine et commença à s'affairer autour d'un bol de céréale – flemme du matin bonjour ! - lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. Cette fois-ci il n'allait pas se faire surprendre au moins ! Il l'avait entendu venir, même s'il ne le voyait pas. C'était d'ailleurs une bonne chose que le leader ait fait du bruit en arrivant, parce que sinon, il y avait fort à parier qu'il aurait tellement fait sursauter Hyuk Jae que celui-ci aurait balancé son bol de lait dans la figure du rouquin. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire malin lorsqu'il sentit le leader se rapprocher de lui.

« Si tu voulais me faire peur cette fois-ci, c'est raté mon pau .. »

Il fut bel et bien coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase lorsque les deux bras de Jung Su passèrent de part et d'autre de ses hanches pour agripper le plan de travail, tandis que la tête du plus vieux se posait sur l'épaule de Hyuk Jae.

« Te faire peur ? Loin de moins cette idée voyons .. »

Eeeeet .. oui, ce fut un énième blackout pour le cerveau du cadet. Il s'arrêta proprement de bouger, tenant toujours sa brique de lait dans les mains. De toute façon, même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas esquissé un geste. Parce que le torse de Jung Su était collé à son dos, et qu'il sentait le souffle de celui-ci contre son cou. Mais à quoi jouait-il, bon sang ? Il devait bien avoir une raison de se comporter si bizarrement .. Malheureusement, la seule alternative qu'imagina le pauvre Hyuk Jae fut la suivante : Lee Teuk avait tout découvert, et maintenant, il prenait son pied à le titiller pour ensuite le faire brutalement revenir sur terre. Jouissif comme programme. Le danseur devait être un peu masochiste sur les bords, pour ne pas imaginer ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde que ce n'était tout de même pas le genre de son aîné d'agir de la sorte, et qu'au contraire de se foutre ouvertement de lui il essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

Lentement, le cadet finit par reposer la brique de lait à côté de son bol et posa ses deux mains à plat sur le plan de travail. Respire Hyuk Jae, tu vas y arriver. Maintenant c'est quitte ou double, soit tu te prends le râteau du siècle, soit t'as tout gagné. Respire .. Maintenant. Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement, faisant face à son aîné, à peine à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il aurait pu l'embrasser plus que facilement, il n'avait qu'à avancer sa tête juste un tout petit peu. C'était tout à fait jouable, vraiment. Sauf qu'il se dégonfla, purement et simplement. Sous les yeux amusés du plus vieux, il baissa la tête, écarta l'un de bras de Jung Su et sortit tout bonnement de la cuisine pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé sans aucune délicatesse. Quel manque de courage, vraiment ; un escargot atrophié à qui on demanderait de grimper l'Himalaya aurait fait preuve de plus de volonté que lui, c'était certain. Il avait la meilleure opportunité du monde pour faire une déclaration – ou quoique ce soit d'autre qui voulait dire la même chose – et il s'était dégonflé comme un vulgaire ballon de baudruche qu'on aurait percé avec une aiguille. Même pas foutu de dire quoique ce soit. Pire encore, sa conduite avait du être tellement étrange que maintenant, si Jung Su n'était pas au courant avant, il l'était forcément après avoir vu le comportement de son cadet.  
>Un nouveau soupir franchit les lèvres du rappeur lorsqu'il vit son leader s'affaler à côté de lui sur le canapé. Ce cirque allait continuer encore longtemps ? À ce rythme-là, il ne tiendrait pas et finirait par violer Jung Su sur place. L'avait qu'à pas le suivre de la sorte. Exaspéré, Hyuk Jae tourna la tête vers son aîné, et c'est sans surprise qu'il vit que les yeux chocolat de celui-ci était fixés sur lui, et qu'un sourire trônait fièrement sur ses lèvres.<p>

« Tu le sais ?

- De quoi ? demanda innocemment Jung Su.  
>- Que je t'aime. »<p>

Et bam ! S'il n'avait pas eut le courage de le dire avant, là il avait carrément foncé dans le tas, on fait pas plus direct comme déclaration. Le regard grave, Hyuk Jae continua de fixer le visage de son aîné, guettant la moindre réaction. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que celui-ci n'allait pas s'enfuir en courant, grimacer de dégoût ou quoique ce soit. En même temps, il l'aurait déjà fait si ça le dégoûtait, hein ? Le rappeur essayait de se persuader du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il perdit néanmoins toute sa contenance lorsque le sourire du plus vieux s'élargit, et que celui-ci détourna la tête pour regarder la télévision, qu'il alluma après avoir attrapé la télécommande.

Un silence s'installa durant plusieurs minutes, uniquement rompu par ce que produisait comme sons et bizarreries de toute sorte la télévision. Les iris de Hyuk Jae faisait la navette entre l'écran et Jung Su. C'était quoi ce cirque ? S'il voulait le jeter, il aurait au moins pu le faire de façon propre, et non en faisant comme s'il n'existait pas en continuant de sourire comme un gros niais. N'y tenant plus, il se leva, éteint le poste et se planta devant, bras croisés sur son torse, tandis qu'il toisait le leader.

« Si tu veux me jeter, tu pourrais au moins le faire proprement !

- Qui a dit que je te jetais, répondit tranquillement le rouquin.  
>- Excuse-moi de prendre un silence de mort et un sourire ironique pour un râteau.<br>- Mais je ne t'ai rien dit explicitement, je me trompe ?  
>- Alors dis-le moi, qu'on en finisse.<br>- Je t'aime. »

Suspens, suspens et .. non ! Pas de blackout. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce que la mâchoire du cadet se décroche sous le coup de la surprise, qu'il s'évanouisse tout bonnement. Mais non. À la place, il scruta quelques secondes le visage de Jung Su, y cherchant une quelconque trace de blague, mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut un doux sourire qui était loin d'être moqueur. Alors c'était aussi simple que ça ? Il n'avait même pas à se battre, à utiliser ses plans machiavéliques, à monopoliser Sung Min pour qu'il l'aide dans ses plans foireux ? Limite, ce n'était même pas drôle. Mais au moins il avait ce qu'il voulait. Hyuk Jae retourna s'assoir aux côtés de son .. petit ami ? Il devait l'appeler comme ça maintenant non. Il s'assit donc près de son petit ami et s'approcha doucement de lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste, rapide, mais qui en disait tellement long. Il se recula, scrutant le visage de son aimé. Ce dernier leva la main et caressa du bout des doigts la joue de son cadet, tandis qu'un nouveau sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sais quoi ? demanda le leader d'une voix amusée.

- Non, mais dis toujours ..  
>- J'ai l'impression de faire de l'inceste, comme si une mère touchait l'un de ses enfants. »<p>

Comment rompre une atmosphère romantique en une leçon, par Park Jung Su. Incrédule, le rappeur le fixa un instant. Il se fichait de lui là, c'est pas possible. Les sourcils du jeune homme se rapprochèrent dangereusement. Il allait lui faire voir s'ils partageaient l'amour d'une mère et son fils tiens ! Sans laisser à l'aîné le temps de se préparer, Hyuk Jae appliqua ses deux paumes sur les épaules de Jung Su et le poussa sur le canapé, le faisant basculer sur le dos tandis qu'il se plaçait au dessus de lui, ses genoux de part et d'autre du torse du leader. Ses deux mains toujours posées sur ses épaules, il se pencha jusqu'à amener son visage à quelques millimètres à peine de celui de son amant. Lentement, il laissa sa langue se promener le long de la mâchoire de Lee Teuk, avant de descendre dans son cou, mordillant de temps à autre la peau laiteuse du jeune homme. Sa main gauche finit alors par descendre se faufiler sous le T-shirt et caresser son torse. Plus le temps passait, plus les doigts de Hyuk Jae se faisaient omniprésents sur le corps de son amant, descendant de plus en plus bas. Un sourire pervers s'installa sur les lèves du plus jeune à un certain moment ; il embrassa une dernière fois l'une des nombreuses marques qu'il avait laissé sur le cou de son leader avant de se redresser.

« Pour une mère, tu m'as l'air d'avoir quelque chose en trop dans le pantalon qui se manifeste ..

- Tu devrais pas faire le fier tu sais ..  
>- Et pourquoi donc, susurra Hyuk Jae dans le creux de l'oreille de l'aîné. C'est bien moi qui te fais cet effet, non ?<br>- Ouais .. mais j'ai bien dit 'une mère qui touche son enfant'. »

Le cadet arqua un sourcil, dérouté par la phrase. En quoi Jung Su se sentait-il de répéter ce qu'il avait dit quelques instants plus tôt ? Même après deux fois, le plus jeune n'avait pas compris, et regardait maintenant d'un œil perplexe son aîné. Qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour faire basculer Hyuk Jae sur le côté, prenant néanmoins soin d'amortir sa chute puisque le canapé n'était pas immense et qu'il avait directement envoyé son amant sur le sol. Celui-ci hoqueta de surprise avant de grimacer lorsqu'il tomba sur le carrelage, et regarda le plus vieux se lever tranquillement du sofa avant de se placer au dessus de lui.

« Si t'as cru que je te laisserais être au dessus, il va falloir revoir deux ou trois choses, souffla Jung Su contre les lèvres du jeune homme. »

Un sourire flotta durant quelques secondes sur les lèvres de Hyuk Jae avant que celles-ci soit à nouveau accaparées par celles de son aîné. Lui qui pensait avoir tout sous contrôle ..


	5. Epilogue

Ce furent un Jung Su et un Hyuk Jae en sueur et haletant, mais heureusement habillés, que le reste des Super Junior trouva lorsqu'ils revinrent au dortoir, une heure plus tard. Il y eut quelques hoquets d'étonnement, un rire sadique et quelques soupirs exaspérés qui se firent entendre. Le premier à prendre la parole fut donc Dong Hae.

« Il nous a tous foutus dehors pour se taper Hyukkie ? C'est une blague j'espère ..

- Peut-être qu'il avait peur qu'ils fassent trop de bruit, suggéra Ryeo Wook en souriant.  
>- Ou alors qu'il se prenne un râteau sans nom, et il voulait pas qu'on le voit, rajouta Si Won.<br>- Vous avez finit vos conneries, grogna Hyuk Jae. Au fait .. Sung Miiiiiiiiin ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers ledit Sung Min, qui arqua un sourcil étonné tout en continuant de sourire. Il s'avança tranquillement jusqu'au canapé qu'il contourna avant de s'arrêter devant son dongsaeng, s'accroupit et posa ses mains sur les genoux de celui-ci.

« Oui ?  
>- Je t'avais pas expressément demander de m'aider pour tout ça ?<br>- Si. D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu te rappelles ta promesse pour la glace.  
>- Après que tu m'aies lâchement laissé tomber !<br>- L'important c'est le résultat ; tu l'as ton Jung Su. Moi je veux ma glace. Plus vite que ça, ou alors je révèle à Jung Su ce que tu me suppliais presque de te faire avant .. »

Ah. Là, ça en faisait beaucoup à digérer – sans sous-entendu je vous prie – pour Hyuk Jae. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil méfiant, sans se soucier des regards atterrés autour de lui. Quelque chose lui disait que cette nouvelle relation allait être aussi mouvementée qu'un tour de montagnes russes, avec Sung Min qui traînait derrière pour le menacer ..


End file.
